


friendly kisses & sleeping in separate beds

by gustavklimt



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: Онгниэли обнимаются на нижнем ярусе кровати





	friendly kisses & sleeping in separate beds

**Author's Note:**

> (Пожалуйста, не обращайте внимания на название)
> 
> У меня разбилось сердце после того как я увидела сегодня аэропортные фотографии Сону. Пожалуйста, пусть уставшего щеночка кто-нибудь обнимет.

Даниэль вваливается в комнату с сумкой через плечо и сразу натыкается в темноте на что-то твёрдое и острое. Пошарив в кармане, достаёт телефон и светит фонариком под ноги. На полу одиноко валяется книга с поэмами.  
  
Даниэль отступает, не предпринимая попыток найти ей более подходящее место на полке среди остальных её сородичей и манги. Вместо этого он направляет свет перед собой, словно рыба-удильщик, и обнаруживает, что на его кровати лежит что-то маленькое и чёрное.   
  
Даниэль отключает фонарик и смеётся себе под нос.   
  
— У тебя сил не хватило подняться, Сону?   
  
Чёрный комочек ничего не отвечает, только мычит неразборчиво и недовольно, словно просит, чтобы ему не мешали спать.   
  
Даниэль кидает сумку возле ступеней, краем глаза оглядывая верхний ярус, на котором, как оказалось, поселилась новоявленная семья из двенадцати белоснежных морских котиков, и заходится смехом снова, видя, как аккуратно они расставлены по всему матрасу. Морская фауна, пусть даже игрушечная, несомненно была важнее всего остального.   
  
— Ладно, не буду тебя будить.   
  
Из-за разных расписаний он понятия не имеет, когда тот вернулся, но время для сна слишком драгоценно, чтобы отнимать его у кого-нибудь. Тем более, у соседа по комнате, который спит прямо на одеяле, подмяв под голову мягкую подушку. Даниэль узнаёт в ней водного медведя, одного из тех, которыми в последнее время завалено всё общежитие. Джисон после пары визитов к ним на этаж говорил, что квартира больше напоминает зоопарк, и добавлял, что Минхёна к ним точно пускать не нужно — ещё чего доброго, хватит сердечный приступ.  
  
От нечего делать Даниэль о чём-то вспоминает и роется в сумке, вытаскивая оттуда шуршащую упаковку мармеладок. Сону даже не шевелится, а значит, уснул давным-давно. Пушками его точно сейчас не разбудишь, но вести себя осмотрительно не помешает: осторожно выудить косметичку, пробраться к шкафам, заваленными одеждой, стараясь не слишком шаркать тапочками, достать свежую пижаму и так же неслышно засеменить к двери. Быстренько сделать свои дела и, смакуя мятно-клубничный вкус зубной пасты, повторить операцию по вторжению в комнату на цыпочках.  
  
Идеально, думает Даниэль и не перестаёт улыбаться. Наверное, даже Человек-паук не чувствовал такой гордости, продираясь сквозь завалы вещей и книжек в кромешном сумраке.   
  
За дверью слышится возня: кажется, Джихун и Уджин собираются играть в приставку и никак не могут выбрать игру. Сону приходится немного потеснить: Даниэль кое-как вытягивает одеяло из-под спящего, проверяет телефон на количество зарядки и будильников, и только после этого ложится. Когда голова касается подушки, усталость падает на него тяжёлым обухом; из-за неё не хочется даже тянуться за последней мармеладкой перед сном, но уснуть моментально тоже не получается — на кровати непривычно тесно и тепло, как будто вокруг Даниэля лежат сразу двадцать домашних кошек.   
  
Виновник сложившейся ситуации начинает вошкаться, и Даниэль придвигается ближе на уровне инстинкта: хочется обнять. Сону помещается в его руках как раз кстати, Сону мягкий и пахнет от него чем-то сладким и жасминовым, от мочки и вдоль по шее — так хорошо и приятно.   
  
Глаза Сону открываются медленно. В темноте Даниэлю кажется, что они блестят — огромные и чёрные, как жемчужины.   
  
— Когда ты вернулся?   
  
Голос у Сону сонный, и сразу после вопроса он широко зевает.   
  
— Недавно, — шёпотом отвечает Даниэль и касается губами чужого лба. — Когда ты уснул?  
  
— Только... что.  
  
Даниэль не сдерживается от смеха.  
  
— Ты уверен?   
  
— Не помню, — отмахивается Сону. — Я так устал, что успел только переодеться.  
  
И совсем позабыть о несчастных морских котиках.   
  
— Давай дальше спать.  
  
Сону сворачивается в клубочек, и Даниэль укрывает его половиной своего одеяла, зная, что ночью обязательно перетянет его на себя.  
  
Ну, главное, что сейчас всё хорошо.


End file.
